Os Trashes Pioram Com O Tempo - Ripagem
by Comensais do Trash
Summary: A Penélope Charmosa dos trashes quer ver o que seu sensei esconde debaixo das calç... da máscara. Será que ela vai conseguir? Espero que não! Na verdade, espero que morra. E a autora também! Ripage a trois: Buda, Peste e Morcego. M de Maldição.
1. Cadê o Plot?

**Título Original:** As Coisas Mudam com o Tempo (id: 3754726)

 **Mente criminosa por trás desta infâmia:** Ana De Luca

 **Sinopse Original:** Realmente, as coisas mudam.Ás vezes para pior, ás vezes para caso deles, aposto que foi para melhor! KakaxSaku

 **Notas:** 1°- Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, com certeza isso é uma pena -.-'''

2° - Essa é minha primeira fanfic! **(Peste sente cheiro de queimado) (Peste: lá vem) (Buda: My brain...)** Deixem reviews, please -

"As coisas mudam com o tempo"

 **Capítulo I – Cadê o plot?**

Capítulo 1- Cadê sua inocência?

-Olhares, risos, tapas, sorrisos, é o tempo passa e a gente nem percebe...-Pensava ele olhando para a ex-aluna, sua criança. **(Buda: tapas?) (Morcego: ... e beijos. É ódio, é desejo. É fogo, é ternura...)** Quer dizer ele a considerava assim, mas no fundo sabia que de criança ela não tinha mais nada. **(Morcego: Sentou no meio-fio e encostou os pés no chão: já dá pra dá-lhe!)**

-Kakashi-sensei?-Perguntou ela o fintando. **(Buda: Que driblada, hein!) (Peste: Boa, Sakura! Agora toca a bola pra cá!) (Morcego: Pedala, Haruno!)** -Me responda!

-Hã?Desculpe Sakura, acho que me distrai. **(Peste: ... Nem vi a bola.) (Buda: Faltou acento)** -"Preciso parar de me distrair." **(Buda: Qual é a das aspas?) (Morcego: São as traves)**

-Kakashi-sensei, por que nunca me deixou ver seu rosto? **(Peste: ... Pelo mesmo motivo que você nunca me deixou ver seus peitos) (Buda cora ao ler peitos; Morcego tem convulsão, mas tudo bem, aparentemente é uma risada)** -Perguntou ela um tanto , ela era sua aluninha querida. **(Peste se delicia com o aroma de pedofilia)** Mesmo depois de tantos anos que se conhecem ela ainda insiste em ver seu **(Morcego: pau)** rosto.

-Não, Sakura.-Disse ele fazendo pouco caso, já estava acostumado com a pergunta da menina.-Agora deixe-me ler em paz. **(Buda: Kakashi _made in_ China)**

-Kakashi-sensei...-Disse ela fazendo uma cara emburrada **(Morcego: Sakura é escultora?) (Peste: Desistiu de ser ninja, largo de mão. Não come mais laranja, mas curte limão. Esculpe rosto na laranja, em três dimensão) (Buda faz um _beatbox_ ; Peste solta um _freestyle_ ; e Morcego bebe caipirinha de Sete Campos) (Morcego: três dimensão?) (Peste: licença poética, sai daqui, tu não manja. Vai lá com a Sakura... comer laranja)**, Kakashi nem se importou, já era comum toda essa cena. Isso se repetira tantas vezes que ele perdera a conta. **(Buda: Ainda bem que é ninja, não contador) (Peste: E agora? Vai sair sem pagar?)**

Sakura se levantou olhou feio para ele, que nem percebeu o terrível olhar que lhe era lançado. **(Buda: Algo de errado não está certo, eu posso sentir isso)** -Aiii, eu te odeio!-Disse Sakura virando de costas para ele fazendo cara de choro. **(Morcego: Nossa... Quanta maturidade)**

-Sakura pelo amor de Deus, não chore **(Peste: ... tu chora feio; tu baba tudo e saí ranho... PARA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!)**.-Disse ele desviando a sua atenção dos livros pela primeira vez. **(Buda: é fake)**

-Então me deixe ver seu **(Morcego: bilau)** rosto!

-Sakura, peça-me qualquer coisa, menos isto, por favor. **(Morcego: Eis o plot) (Buda: Pede o Pakkun!) (Lua: Pede um clone do Asuma!)** -Disse Kakashi levantando e segurando gentilmente o ombro de sua criança. **(Buda: Kakashi é pai?) (Peste: No. Kakashi é _senpai_ ) (Morcego: eu ri) (Morcego se afoga com saliva)**

Mesmo grande Sakura **(Buda, suavemente, dá uma porrada de vírgula na nuca da autora)** nunca deixou de ser a mesma menina que ele conhecera ainda tão jovem, ela com certeza não aparentava ter seus vinte anos, **(Peste: O que eu compreendi: A Sakura é meio gigante, tipo o Hagrid, e tem os vinte anos do Kakashi; e Tyler Durden é o Tyler Durden)** principalmente por sua maturidade. Mas Kakashi sabia que com o tempo aquilo mudaria, ele nunca a pressionara por isso, nem tinha motivo para tal. Ele se orgulhava da moça que tinha virado. **(Buda: Kakashi passou a navalha no piru) (Peste: HUEHEUHEUHUEHUE) (Morcego: Vai rolar tesourada?) (Morcego vai chamar Lua)**

-Então me leve para jantar. **(Morcego: Morta de fome) (Buda: Tantas opções e a criatura pede um prato feito) (Peste: tem gente que não sabe aproveitar as oportunidades)** Disse Sakura com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-O que?-Perguntou Kakashi inconformado. Cadê sua inocência? Será que ela havia-na **(Buda foi fritar seus ovos) (Peste: Havaianas?)** perdido com o tempo e ele não percebera?

-É o único jeito de se desculpar comigo.

Ai Sakura, ela passando do limite, isso sempre acontecia e o máximo que ela pedia era um mísero **(Morcego: boquete)** sorvete e Kakashi não podiam deixar de comprar, **(Buda: Amiguinhos imaginários?) (Morcego: Kakashi _comprando_ coisas para outra pessoa? Náh... Nem no espelho de Ojesed)** o sorriso da menina era tão inocente.

-Me desculpar do que? Eu não fiz nada.-Perguntou indiginado. **(Buda: Quem vem da Índia?) (Peste: ou quem vai pra lá?)**

-Fez sim.-Disse ela fazendo biquinho.-Me deixou triste! E como você mesmo disse eu podia pedir qualquer coisa. **(Buda: Desperdiçou um pedido) (Peste: A Lua já teria pedido a varinha do Sirius) (Morcego: Enganas-te; ela pediria um eclipse e pegaria um bronzeado)**

Sakura estava convencida que conseguiria o que queria. Ela tinha esse certo poder, conseguir tudo o que queria sem muito esforço.E desta vez não fora muito diferente.

-Tá, eu te levo para jantar.-Disse ele desistindo, não há quem pudesse com Sakura, nem mesmo ele o famoso ninja que copia. **(Peste: Mais de 1000 processos por plágio...) (Morcego: A Xerox do País do Fogo)**

Sakura o abraçou entrelaçando seus braços em sua nuca. **(Morcego: O famoso sossega-leão)** -Arigatou Kakashi-sensei. **(Morcego olha com desprezo pros Google Tradutor da autora)**

-Olha, vou te pegar na **(Morcego: saída!) (Peste: HAHAHAHA! Quem nunca?)** sua casa ás 20:00. Não se atrase! **(Buda: Eu to doidão ou o Kakashi disse pra alguém não se atrasar?) (William Bonner: Boa noite. Ripadores delatam a má distribuição de vírgulas públicas durante o mandato da autora; O áudio de Kakashi Hatake, o ninja copiador de Konoha, vaza informações comprometedoras sobre sua sexualidade nesta fanfic; Uma rebelião de presos de diferentes facções preocupa os carcerários de um asilo no Acre)** -Revirou os olhos, como poderia deixar Sakura o controlar dessa maneira?

-Kakashi, não se esqueça **(Morcego: de trocar as pilhas do vibrador)** o atrasado aqui é você! **(Buda: E precisa jogar na cara?)** -Sakura terminou de falar e deu um beijo na bochecha de seu sensei.-Se fosse sem a máscara seria melhor, não acha?! **(Peste: SQN. A máscara protegeu ele do bafo da Sakurão)** -Perguntou sussurrando no ouvido do sensei.

Kakashi se espantou com as palavras da menina, realmente toda aquela inocência havia-na **(Buda: Eu achei que era erro de digitação *foi fumar Palermo*) (Peste: Tá ganhando quantas pra promover a Havaianas?) (Morcego: Errar é humano; Persistir no erro é trash)** deixado e ele não percebeu!Quando virou para fitá-la ela já havia sumido. **(Buda: ~vibes~ de Caverna do Dragão)**

"Sakura, Sakura...Ela não sabe com quem está lidando. **(Buda: Achei que ele tava chamando "Sakura, Sakura...")** Vou para casa, ver se consigo terminar de ler este livro, mas quem disse que consigo?! **(Morcego: Kakashi é analfabeto agora?)** A cabeça não sai daquelas palavras que minha criança falou, certo, as palavras que Sakura falou, chamá-la de criança não era tão coerente. **(Morcego: Coerência tá em falta mesmo)** Não como antes." **(Buda: ô povo que gosta de falar sozinho)**

-Nossa já são 19:30 **(Buda: o tempo voa nos trashes)** é melhor eu me arrumar.-Disse Kakashi enquanto tomava banho. **(Morcego: Sempre achei que ele cantava Reação Em Cadeia no banho)**

"Certo!É apenas tocar a campainha **(Morcego: e tirar a roupa)** , já são quase 20:00, e se eu cheguei cedo? **(Buda sente-se em um universo paralelo onde o Kakashi chega adiantado e Kaiser é bebível) (Peste: OOC x oito de lado)** Será que ela ainda está se arrumando?Droga, Kakashi, apenas toque a campainha e **(Morcego: corra)** descobrirá."

-Kakashi.-Sakura abriu a porta e o fitou por um breve momento.-Entre, eu estou arrumando umas coisinhas **(Buda: Li camisinhas)** , e já estarei pronta em um minuto, pode se sentar.-Disse Sakura dando passagem a Kakashi **(Peste: Vi hentai *foi mastigar gelo*)**

-Obrigado.-Kakashi olhou para Sakura, ela estava muito um vertido curto, **(Peste: Vertido?)** até dois palmos antes do joelho, **(Peste: Coxa grande, hein!) (Buda: ou palma pequena) (Morcego: Nem uma nem outra, tá de cu de fora mesmo)** era tomara-que-caia, muito delicado na cor vermelha e que combinava com sua pele clara.-Está muito bonita.-Kakashi não esitou **(Buda: No)** **(Morcego foi lavar a louça; Peste solda o próprio cu)** em falar o que achava.

-Obrigado Kakashi-sensei.Já terminei, **(Peste: Precoce)** se quiser já podemos ir.-Disse Sakura sorrindo.

-Certo.-Kakashi ia se levantando quando Sakura o impedira.-O que ouve Sakura? **(Peste: O ouvido! e.e)**

-Eu esqueci de uma coisa.-Sakura colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro do sensei e a outra no seu pescoço. A mão que, até um certo momento, repousava no pescoço de Kakashi foi subindo delicadamente seu rosto chegando perto da borda de sua máscara enquanto a outra mão tomava posse do lugar em que a outra estava. **(Peste: É mão aqui, mão lá... Já me perdi) (Morcego: Mão na cabeça, mão na cintura, um pé na frente e o outro atrás...)**

-Sakura, o que está fazendo?-Perguntou Kakashi enquanto nos seus pensamentos se deliciava com as carícias de Sakura. **(Morcego: Nossa... como ele está dividido)**

-O que acha?-Perguntou sussurrando no ouvido de Kakashi, depois deixando sua boca escorregar pela máscara até chegar perto da boca do mão que se encontrava perto da borda da máscara foi retirando-a de leve, até que suas bocas pudessem se encontrar. **(Buda: Pra que plot se podemos ir direto ao que interessa, não é mesmo?) (Morcego: Que emoção; Que dramaturgia -n)**

Continuaaa... **(Buda: Pichei a cruz) (Morcego: O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer tamanha desgraça?) (Félix: Salguei a santa ceia)**

 **Buda:** A barra de espaço nunca foi tão ignorada. Adeus. _Vai meditar com as baleias._

 **Peste:** Nunca vi um Kakashi tão OOC e submisso. Prevejo correntes e chicotes para o próximo capítulo. Vão pela sombra, valeu.

 **Morcego:** Digo apenas uma coisa; os únicos tapas que vi foram os que a autora deu em um baseado antes de cuspir isso. Até nunca e fiquem com o Batman.


	2. Você Espera o Carnaval Só Pra Ser Vadia?

_**No capítulo anterior desta bagaça...**_

 _(Morcego tem convulsão, mas tudo bem)_

 _(Peste se delicia com o aroma de pedofilia)_

" _Algo de errado não está certo" -_ _ **Buda**_

" _Quanta maturidade" -_ _ **Morcego**_

" _PARA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!" -_ _ **Peste**_

" _Kakashi passou a navalha no piru" -_ _ **Buda**_

" _Vai rolar tesourada? "-_ _ **Morcego**_

" _Quem nunca?" -_ _ **Peste**_

" _Precisa jogar na cara?" -_ _ **Buda**_

" _Que emoção! Que dramaturgia!" –_ _ **Morcego**_

* * *

Notas: Naruto ainda não me pertence, se nã eu já teria **(Morcego: falido)** me casado com o Kakashi **(Buda: Sonhar é grátis, né amiga?)**

Capítulo 2. -Você não é mais uma Criança! Será?!-

Ele na podia **(Morcego: parece ozálemão lá de Caçapava do Sul. "Nah póhde falta chimia") (Peste: Não tem alemão em Caçapava) (Morcego: Caguei)** acreditar no que Sakura estava fazendo, ele nunca havia percebido o que Sakura pretendia, **(Morcego: Sharingan pra quê?)** para Kakashi ela não passava de **(Peste: uma sapatona)** sua querida ex-aluna, sua pequena criança que ele havia visto ela mostrava o contrário, ela mostrava um lado que ele nunca esperava ver que nunca havia conhecido , um lado que era doce e até mesmo que nunca admitiria para si mesmo. **(Peste teve problemas para interpretar essa frase e decidiu se jogar no mar) (Buda: Vai oferenda) (Morcego: Capaz de ser rejeitada, uma praga dessas)**

Ela a via tocando gentilmente sua face, a via descendo lentamente sua máscara e encostando pouco a pouco seus lábios com os dela. **(Peste: ela viu ela beijando ela? É isso mesmo?) (Morcego: Preciso de álcool) (Buda: Tenho uma vaga impressão de que a autora quis dizer** _ **havia**_ **, mas não. Não pode ser.)**

Cadê sua força?Seu senso de ética?Ótima hora para **(Peste: um cochilo)** o deixarem, hein?! Bem no momento que Sakura se mostrava uma flor **(Peste: tava esperando o** _ **cerejeira**_ **)** , um pequeno botão de rosa se abrindo com imensa rapidez que ele nunca imaginaria. **(Peste fica excitado)** Não, isso não poderia sr real! **(Voz do Além: Sr. Real, compareça ao balcão de informações para averiguar sua veracidade)** Alguém deve ter se fantasiado de **(Buda: Judas. É a única explicação para tanto absurdo na minha frente)** Sakura. "Que droga.". Mil e um pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça, mil e uma sensações dominavam sua mente e mil e uma **(Morcego: ... noites de amor com você '8)** vontades corriam em suas veias, uma mais improvável que a outra.

"E se eu a beijar?O que estou falando? **(Morcego: E essa boca aí? Ela só fala ou também beija '8)** Ela é minha crianç , certo, admito que com esse corpo e com essa idade não é mais uma crianç !Não deixe ela te controlar, **(Buda: Bah, o cara tá possuído)** com estes pensamentos você está entrando no jogo dela.Não se esqueça Kakasshi **(Morcego furta o s sobrando)** ela é sua florzinha, sua criança, sua, sua menininha. Nossa, mas pensando bem, como eu queria ter essa pequena flor sempre comigo...O que estou pensando?Tudo bem, chegou a hora de agir." **(Peste: O que dizer sobre o medo que tenho desse Kakashi que fala sozinho?) (Morcego: Medo? O cara é mais submisso que um hamster)**

Com certeza Kakashi já tinha alguma coisa em mente."Então Sakura, vamos brincar..." **(Morcego vomita; Peste bate palmas e assobia) (Peste: Pega fogo, cabaré!)**

Enquanto aquelas mãos delicadas iam descendo lentamente sua máscara **(Peste: Mas não tirou ainda? Que enrolação)** ele a puxou para si , fazendo seus corpos ficarem cada vez mais próximos. **(Peste: Tão clichê que chega a dar dor de barriga)**

-Ka...Kakashi-sensei...- **(Morcego: Hinata?)** Falou Sakura em um suspiro desconfortável. **(Peste: Suspiro, você está atrapalhando, com licença) (Buda: Pensei no suspiro sentado numa cadeira muito dura e desconfortável) (Buda foi lavar roupa no rio)**

-Dá próima **(Peste: Alguém dá um prato feito pra autora, pf) (Buda: Que fome, hein)** vez Sakura...-"Espero que não haja próxima."-...não me atice **(Peste ri e engasga; Buda ri sem emitir som; Morcego cai da cadeira)**!-Falou Kakashi a soltando, deixando-a sentada no sofá, **(Buda: como uma boneca inflável)** com uma expressão nervosa.

-Ai que droga Kakashi-sensei!Eu só queria ver seu **(Morcego: ga)** roto. Se você me deixasse ver seu rosto nada disso...-Kakashi a interrompeu, seu olhar mostrava a Sakura o quanto estava alterado. **(Morcego: Desce mais uma pra nós!) (Garçom trás mais dois martelinhos pro Kakashi e pro Morcego) (Peste: Hoje ninguém dirige)**

-Deixe de ser criança Sakura!Você já tem 20 anos, não é mais uma menininha!.

"Ele parece nervoso, mas o que eu fiz? **(Peste: cagasse fora do balde) (Buda: Ainda não sei quem é o narrador)** Será que ele me levou a sério?!Não...Ele me bem nisso...Nossa que mãos, hein! **(Peste: calejadas, aveludadas, experientes...?) (Buda: de tesouras?)** Como nunca percebi isso?Que força que ele têm... **(Morcego: eroou)** Quase não resisti aquela hora e **(Peste: peidei)** realmente o beijei! No que eu estou pensando? Ele é o meu querido sensei, apenas isso..." **(Peste: porque os personagens de trash sempre tem essa conexão de pensamento? É viral ou hereditário?)**

-Mas Kakashi-sensei...-Ela tentou conversar com foi muita maldade atiçá-lo dessa forma. **(Morcego: Caguei pra sua opinião, apenas narre)**

-Sakura, imagine, e se eu **(Peste: fosse hétero e)** realmente correspondesse a esse sentimento?-Sakura pasmou-se com a resposta, **(Peste: mas ele fez uma pergunta!)** será que ele acreditara que aquilo não foi uma tentativa de tirar sua máscara? **(Peste: será que dá pra vocês pararem de se perguntarem coisas óbvias e/ou estúpidas? Obregadah) (Morcego: Será que eu consigo um atestado de demência quando terminar essa ripagem?) (Buda: Será que o homem realmente pisou na lua?)** -Você não é mais uma criança!

-Eu sei... **(Morcego: tudo pode acontecer. Eu sei... nosso amor não vai morrer '8)**

-Então pare de agir como uma!

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, não pensava que suas atitudes teriam conseqüências tão graves. **(Peste: 'tão graves'. PLMRDDS! vai enganar um cego!) (Morcego: Grave é soltar um surdinho ninja no elevador e ele fazer barulho)**

Uma lágrima ia se formando nos lindos olhos esverdeados da moça.Não lágrimas de tristeza mas de desespero. **(Buda: Desespero da vírgula, coitada)** Desespero sim, por ver Kakashi tão **(Buda: OOC)** muito difícil vê-lo tão alterado, mas como ele dizia ela tinha um certo "dom" para tal. **(Peste: drama? A essa hora?) (Morcego: A novinha tem o dom. dom dom dom... '8) (Buda: comeu a barra despacito?)**

Percebendo a insegurança da garota, Kakashi a abraça por trás e sussurra em seu ouvido. **(Morcego: "– É, é, é... Eu acho que o bagulho é de quem tá em pé..." '8)** **(Buda: "– Open the tcheca")** -Tudo bem minha criança, desculpe-me por ser tão rude.

Aquelas palavras no ouvido de Sakura,com certeza a não o tipo de pessoa que pedia desculpas. **(Buda: Comassim?)** -Agora enxugue essas lágrimas, não será muito bom ir para um restaurante com esse rosto. **(Peste: Põe uma máscara ANBU) (Morcego: ou um saco de papel)**

Ela o abraçou carinhosamente, aquelas palavras tão doces, não era nada comparado com a sensação de ter o corpo dele perto do seu, mesmo que fosse por alguns segundos.

já te disse que você é a pessoa mais especial do mundo para mim?- O que? **(Peste: Felipe? Smith? Meu braço! Quebro véi...)** O que ela acabara de fazer? De onde aquelas palavras surgiram?Confusões, sensações estranhas **(Morcego: confusões estranhas, sensações confusas... bizarro)** tomaram conta daquele lugar tão rápido, que mínimos segundos eram muito.

-Não.-Disse ele friamente a soltando palavras mudaram repentinamente sua expressão, coisa que com certeza não é normal. **(Buda: Kakashi está com sérios problemas hormonais)** -Mas eu já imaginei.-Sua face com um sorriso sarcástico se escondia por trás da máscara, mas seus o culpavam, se você não o conhecesse bem não suspeitaria, mas não era bem assim com Sakura. **(Buda: Essa gente tem altos distúrbios de personalidade... Rapeize bem bipolar)**

-Eu não deveria ter dito isso!-Disse ela mostrando a língua para ele.

-Você ainda parece uma criança, principalmente com essa atitude.-Irritá-la? Com certeza era seu hobbie.

-Kakashi-sensei...-Ele conseguiu, de novo. **(Buda: Nem vou zoar, vai que é doença)**

-Vai logo Sakura!Eu estou com fome, e se você não se apressar eu vou sem você!

-Já estou pronta.-Disse ela pegando a mão de seu sensei e encostando sua cabeça em seu ombro. **(Buda: Sessão de alongamento no meio da fic) (Peste: Autora fitness)**

Ele agradeceu por usar uma máscara, sua face avermelhada o indicava isso. **(Buda: Como?)**

Logo chegaram no restaurante **(Buda: ao restaurante. A não ser que você especifique o lugar, por exemplo: ao botequim / no botequim do Seu Edgar Poe)**.Tudo bem, aquilo não poderia ser chamado de restaurante e sim de barzinho, aqueles típicos para se ir com os o caso á?! **(Peste: poxa filha, se tu não tem certeza, o que tu espera que o leitor tenha? Paciência infinita?) (Buda: adoro fic interativ !)**

-Gostei do lugar.

-É pequeno, mas bem gosto daqui. **(Peste: eu descrevendo um caixão depois dessa ripagem) (Morcego: Kakashi descrevendo uma virgem)**

A noite foi boa para beberam, **(Peste: vou mijei)** dançaram, riram, **(Buda: fumaram um, comeram, riram mais pouco, beberam, deram PT, foram pra casa de Uber...)** enfim se divertiram. **(Morcego: Confusão temporal)**

-Sakura, já está tarde, é melhor voltarmos.

-Tudo bem.

Eles saíram do pequeno estabelecimento rindo, era muito gostosa ter a companhia do outro. **(Peste: Quem?)** Eles foram caminhando até a casa de Sakura, logo chegam lá. **(Buda: O meu, decide aí se tu vai querer narrar no passado, no presente ou no modo vidente, porque eu já to legal de ficar tentando adivinhar os tempo verbal desse melão, tá ligado?) (Peste: 'desse melão' MDS)** Despediram-se, e Kakashi tomou seu rumo, ele se virara de costas e fora caminhando, mas antes algo o impediu."Aquela mão..."o segurara. **(Peste: Não se fazem mais ninjas como antigamente) (Morcego: E os reflexo? Arriscando ficar sem mão)** "Ai, Meu Deus"O que viria em seguida?Sempre que aquela mão o segurava, daquele jeito, **(Peste: ele começava a cantar Pablo Vittar e)** nunca acabava em boa coisa.

-Kakashi-sensei... **(Peste: Você espera o carnaval para ser vadia?) (Morcego: Eu sou todo dia '8)**

Continua...

 **Buda:** Momento suspense no fim da fic, adorei miga, quero mais, posta logo, kissus de mel das abelha africana que eu espero que piquem teu rabetão, miga, sua loka, kakashi tesudo da porra, porque eu ainda estou aqui? *respira* flw.

 **Peste:** Meee... Gente esquizofrênica. Bah, falo nada.

 **Morcego:** _Eu sou todo dia, sou todo dia..._


End file.
